


Obey Your Master

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Horror, M/M, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds himself without words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obey Your Master

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: Just a little fun. ^_^  


* * *

He was on the verge of something. Something that was buring through The Doctor’s viens. His blood was hot, pumping through two hearts and racing around his body with an intesity even he was at a loss to describe. But who’s blood was pumping faster? Which Lord of all Time yearned for the other more? It was a wild goose chase, and he was running along with it, all over the vast plains of creation and back to the beginning again. Just to be with that man.  
The man that laughed every night in his dreams. The Doctor had better toys… but what would he be without them? Nothing compared to The Master… his Master. If he could convince, only convince him… They didn’t need the rolling hills and long red grass of Gallifrey. Would he travel with The Doctor? Would the drums ever cease in his head?   
Again and again he relived the moment… that one over eight centuries ago when he had kissed The Master in his sleep. His blood continued to boil and burn as he ran on, would he ever stop running? He cried out in pain as a lazer shot him in the back. The shadowy form of his enemy hovered over him, and then it all went black.  
*  
He awoke, stripped bare on the floor of a cell in his TARDIS. The cool metal felt as though it was burning his skin where the lazer had stabbed him.   
“Tonight Doctor.” The Master paused, savoring the moment. “You will say it.”


End file.
